White Diamond, You Questionable Supreme Leader!
by Metal Gear XANA
Summary: White Diamond is known to be the gem of perfection... well that is what she is so convinced of. If anything she is strangely like a stereotypical old woman-aged badly, constantly babbles, misses the good old days and believes that she deserves nothing but praise. It is no wonder that no one wishes to speak about her. One-Shot.


_**White Diamond, You Questionable Supreme Leader!**_

* * *

White Diamond… the Supreme Diamond, the First Gem, the Almightiest Gem-these were a few names given to the godly being. Omnipotent, all knowing, powerful, elegant, beautiful-every pleasant word in all vocabularies of the universe paled in comparison to describing White Diamond. She ruled over Homeworld and the universe as a god would. Truly she was a being to behold-

"Get off my colonized planet you vermin!"

Well that is what many gems were taught by the supreme ruler to believe.

Yellow Diamond sighed in chagrin towards her superior. The white gem was shaking her scythe up at the sky like a cane as if she the alien invaders would be intimidated by her presence. If anything the invaders would be more terrified by White Diamond's appearance than anything else. Calling the Supreme Diamond even 'ugly' was doing her justice. Due to her being the first gem, she was an older model and any gem whether able minded or defected could tell that from the diamond's appearance.

"White Diamond," Yellow began carefully, trying her very best to sound as formal as she could. "I doubt that shaking your scythe will scare off the invaders…"

White Diamond turned to the yellow gem, and Yellow Diamond immediately regrated catching the godly being's attention. Wrinkled face, saggy cheeks, half-lidded eyes- _by the stars she was beyond hideous_.

White Diamond barked out towards Yellow and waved her scythe disapprovingly up at her. White's height certainly would have been amusing to Yellow Diamond if the gem was not constantly embarrassed in front of quartz soldiers.

"You dare speak to me about how to handle invaders, Yellow Diamond? Bah! I own more planets than you do!" White Diamond remarked haughtily, her eyes scrutinizing at the nerve of her inferior.

"That was at your prime, White Diamond." Yellow reminded sternly, growing more agitated the longer she spoke with her stubborn superior. "Now you're-"

"And what is with that ridiculous hairstyle of yours?" White admonished and used her scythe to point to Yellow's hair. "Is that meant to make you look imposing? What in all the stars made you form and go 'oh this hairstyle makes me look militant and foreboding'? If anything it makes your hair look like some hungry organic's mouth!"

The elderly gem then shook her head in shame. "You always were the worst diamond after me, Yellow Diamond. Honestly I cannot fathom that you and I are diamonds when it is clear who's the shining example!"

 _With a face like that you make corrupted gems look like pearls in comparison_. Yellow seethed to herself and shifted her posture so to not lose composure in front of her army.

White Diamond scoffed at Yellow, and then she shifted her attention towards the silent Blue Diamond. You had to blink to miss Blue Diamond's face grimacing when she caught the attention of her superior. Unknowing to the Supreme Gem regarding Blue's discomfort of having the spotlight on her, the white gem cupped Blue's cheek.

"But not you Blue Diamond oh no my dear you are perfect!" White praised genuinely, sounding louder than required to antagonise Yellow. White then retracted her hand and rubbed it against her temple thoughtfully. "Oh wait, I'm perfect so you'd be… whatever the Era 2 gems call great gems these days."

Blue and Yellow flinched in incomprehensible horror. _Oh no. No she's going to start babbling about the old gems-_

"You see back in my youth there were no such things as defected gems, ugly quartzes, rebelling whipper-snappers or draining resources. Pearls were obedient, peridots were worth a darn and Homeworld looked beautiful! Now? Well now gemkind is in decline! What's next-an organic-gem hybrid who's related to a quartz?" White rambled towards all present on this planet.

"And do not get me started on the new technology!" White pointed accusingly towards some peridots that were fixing up the ship that crashed… the one White Diamond crashed.

"Why must technology be so overly complicated? Isn't technology meant to make our lives easier? It certainly is not making mine any easier!"

"Supreme Diamond we must focus our attentions towards the invaders!" The leading amethyst of the army called out.

Without warning the amethyst was hit on the head by the butt of White Diamond's scythe. "Did I say you could speak, amethyst? By the stars even manners have gone down a black hole in this pitiful era!" White scolded.

"We should focus our attentions on the invaders, as they'll be touching down in a matter of minutes!" Yellow snapped towards White Diamond. "There's not time for you to reminiscence on your prime time and how gemkind was better!"

White raised an eye-ridge in challenge towards the rudeness of her underling. "Oh? And I suppose you two should stop grieving about Pink Diamond's death."

Blue Diamond burst into tears at the blunt words of her superior while Yellow seethed with pure venom towards White Diamond.

"You don't hear me telling you to quit grieving over Pink Diamond so you best respect your Supreme Diamond, Yellow Diamond!" White recalled accusingly with her scythe now banging against Yellow's pompadour.

White Diamond then turned away to face the invaders coming down to her colonised planet. "Anyhow quit thinking about Pink Diamond and focus your attentions to the invaders! It's not all about the past you know!"

 _If only Rose Quartz shattered you instead of Pink than I would have personally rewarded that quartz for doing gemkind a favour_. Yellow Diamond thought dourly as she readied her weapon for the invasion.

* * *

"Hey Pearl can I ask you something?" Steven called out after finishing his cleaning up of his bedroom.

"Yes Steven?" Pearl affirmed, waiting for the boy as he came down the flight of stairs to reach her.

"What was White Diamond like?" Steven asked curiously, his eyes shining like stars in deep fascination.

For the first time in many millenniums Pearl felt a shiver course throughout her body. Her face was contorting into different facial expressions like a robot attempting to mimic human facial features. She let out a gurgle at the mention of _that_ diamond's name, yet somehow she regained her composure. Steven was staring up at her worriedly that for a second he thought that Pearl would retreat to her gem form.

"White Diamond was…" _The sole reason I rebelled…_ "…quite a figure that a simple human mind such as yourself would not be able to comprehend!" Pearl explained offhandedly, hoping to drop the topic.

"Do you think that if I spoke to her that I could convince her that Earth is worth sparing?" Steven inquired optimistically, his eyes flickering up at Pearl.

 _I doubt you could convince her that she looks like road-kill_. "I doubt that Steven but who knows! 'Believe in Steven' as we say!" Pearl laughed and clapped dryly.

Without warning a crash was heard outside the house. Quickly the Crystal Gems rushed outside the house to find a white gem face-first in the sand.

"Darn these escape pods! They never work!" The figure scolded darkly as she slowly supported herself on what appeared to be a scythe. "Ohh I'm going to wipe out every single peridot if it means building something that works!"

When she stood up she made eye contact with a pearl… wielding a spear… ready to fight… _oh_. Pearl visibly shivered and gulped at the hideous sight of the elderly gem. By some unexplained phenomenon her former owner looked worse than before…

In a snap of one's fingers the diamond flew towards Pearl and smacked the gem's head with her scythe. Pearl yelped as she felt herself sunk waist deep into the sand. Garnet and Amethyst tried to attack White Diamond, but the supreme being paid no head to their attacks.

"You abandoned me thousands of years ago because of some weird feeling towards a lower class gem and to preserve a worthless organic life-filled planet?" White Diamond yelled despairingly. "Where were you when I needed someone to do my hair, check my nails, massage my feet and do everything a pearl is supposed to do?"

Something was calling out to the diamond, and the white gem glanced down to see some small organic being.

"Oi! Know some manners organic!" White scoffed as she picked Steven up by her fingertips. "Even organic life has become worse over the millenniums! Back in my day everyone feared the sight of me! They would hightail out of-"

She stopped babbling when she took noticed of a gem on the figure's naval. Upon further inspection it was revealed to be a rose quartz. A wide grin appeared on her face, although saying grin was not correct as she was missing most of her teeth.

"Well by the stars! You're a hybrid with a rose quartz! _Ohhhh_ I cannot wait to gloat you in front of Yellow Diamond and prove to her why I am the Supreme Diamond!" White Diamond spoke rapturously.

With that decision made White Diamond stole Steven and after waiting for a few days she went back to Homeworld. From there on out she continued to babble about how she 'predicted the future of meeting a hybrid' to every gem she met on her planet.

"Hey? Hey? You paying attention, Yellow Diamond? This is a hybrid… with a rose quartz!" White Diamond smugly spoke as she kept shoving Steven at Yellow's face to emphasise her point. "I predicted the future, I say! No one can doubt my perfection now! All shall now respect me once more! Now I demand you to rid that ridiculous hairstyle once and for all!"

Blue and Yellow Diamond knew that sooner rather than later another rebellion would arise for the sake of shutting White Diamond's mouth and ego… and they would be _more than glad to join that rebellion._


End file.
